User talk:Xykeb Zraliv
Hi, welcome to Stal Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Shade Link page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Shade Link (Talk) 00:19, September 4, 2009 I ignored you as you didn't do stuff as bad. What you did was not as bad as: Blocking a user forever because they blocked them on a wiki they don't even care about(I blocked Joe from editing here to avoid problems with him here in the future). Continuously harassing me whenever I stuck up against Joe when he acted a little unruly. Make loads of pages on stal wiki about Pregnancy, Uterus, etc. and have the content full of inappropriate images. Banning Mekkai from ZP just because he blocked Joe for 3 days. Making accounts on other wikis I work at(ones I shall not say) just to harass me. Plus, even though you are the one that put the block on me for a year, Joe and Baltro are my problem, not you Xykeb. I only find you annoying at some times, but you are not annoying enough for me to think you would cause problems here.--'Shade Link' 11:38, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Hello Xyzeb I used to work on Zeldapedia until I got blocked at the beginning of August for bad Grammer by Joe. I was wondering if you would mind looking at my Wiki that I have started and worked on since then it is http://thelegendofzelda2.wikia.com Thank You--Ironknuckle1 23:32, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Besides, you haven't done anything bad here.--'Shade Link ' 13:27, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Wow...I saw your Baltro the New Zelda post: "A warrior who resembled Dark link, but when he spoke, it was a high pitched whiny voice. this warrior was Lade Shink, the lamest of all." wow, that makes you so mature. Besides, I am not "evil", and I know you are only doing this because I am not a Joe fanboy.--'Shade Link ' 14:02, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Saw your message. For real, I did nothing to Joe, unless you mean that I blocked him here, both to prevent him from bugging us here, and for flaming, because I forgot to take away his right to talk here. And why care about his block here if he doesn't seem to care?--'Shade Link ' 18:12, September 20, 2009 (UTC) and I don't think this is all about Joe, I KNOW this is all about Joe. You guys are just ticked cause I don't go along with how he treats people. You guys have to live with that. You can't force me to like people like him.--'Shade Link ' 18:15, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Maybe if you actually read everything Joe did to me, you would know why I hate him so much. Most of what you are saying is either untrue or inaccurate. And I know you are about to talk about what I said.--'Shade Link ' 18:17, September 20, 2009 (UTC) I am looking for ways to "troll" him? Lol. I am only talking back to you because you are acting like I hate everything to do with ZP. For real, I only hate Joe on ZP, because look where we are now. Anyways, you hate me for arguments with him. I have only had about 2-4 arguments with someone who is not Joe. Now, it would help if your read everything that happened to me, and you would know why I am angry all the time.--'Shade Link ' 18:20, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Xykeb, calm down. That last quote was before you said that.--'Shade Link ' 18:22, September 20, 2009 (UTC) I don't see this as an "opportunity to flame Joe". I am just plain mad, at both him and people like you. And didn't you say you were gonna shut up?--'Shade Link ' 18:24, September 20, 2009 (UTC) This is no rant. This is just plain fury at people like you. What i am gonna say is not flaming Joe, but the reason I am blocked is that most arguments with Joe are bantraps, set up as revenge because I proved him wrong(words of both me and another user). And I know you won't believe me, cause you never listen to me.--'Shade Link ' 18:26, September 20, 2009 (UTC) If you haven't checked the block log, you got unblocked.--'Shade Link ' 18:27, September 20, 2009 (UTC) I only blocked you cause you reached my breaking point. But you are certainly not, and you never will be, bad as Joe. I unblocked you cause fury is no reason to block someone. Now, can you please discuss this on the Stal wiki shoutbox so it is easier?--'Shade Link ' 18:30, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Xykeb, I am pretty sure whatever you do would not make me hate you more than I hate Joe(answer to why you thought I would be more angrier). I just don't see you as a bad person, just a guy who has a lot of bad days, like me.--'Shade Link ' 18:31, September 20, 2009 (UTC)